


Black Shades

by bavarian_angel



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: Jorge thinks he did a mistake in Malaysia.





	1. Punish Me

Marc knew that Jorge would come. The moment he had arrived at his house in Andorra, Marc had put the small red dot next to his mail box - a sign for people like Alex or José not to drop in unannounced. Marc had tracked Jorge’s flights and as soon as the plane had landed in Barcelona, he had started to prepare everything. After a quick shower and clean up, Marc put on black trousers and a white shirt. He wasn’t always wearing this, but today he had to set the right mood, especially for Jorge.

When he knew that the time would soon be up, Marc got himself a bottle of water and sat down on the couch in the living room, his eyes on the clock on the wall. Right at the time he had anticipated, Marc heard the front door being unlocked.

Finishing the rest of the water, he listened to the familiar sound of Jorge placing down his bag and getting undressed in the hallway. Shortly after, he looked over to the open door of the living room. His face showed no reaction when Jorge walked through, his naked body almost glowing in the low light, soon finding his place on the huge pillow in the corner of the room. Swallowing hard, Jorge let himself drop down to his knees, immediately finding his usual position with his eyes on the floor.

For a long moment there was just silence between them. Marc could see that Jorge’s mind was reeling with thoughts, even though he tried his best not to let it on. But Marc knew him inside out.

“Come over here.”

Not saying anything else, Marc watched Jorge crawl towards him. The fact that he didn’t walk was telling Marc more than a thousand words.

As Jorge stopped right in front of him, kneeling again, Marc swallowed against the heavy lump in his throat. Again, Jorge didn’t look at him. With a firm but gentle grasp Marc pushed Jorge’s chin upwards until he couldn’t avoid it any more. And Marc hated what he saw in those beautiful green eyes.

“Why are you here?”

Jorge hesitated with his answer. Marc knew he was looking for the right words, but after some moments his patience was running out.

“Did you lose your voice on the way here?”

“No...”

“Then answer me. Why are you here?”

Marc was still holding onto Jorge’s chin, despite the older man struggling to hide the emotions on his face.

“Because I messed up...”

“What did you mess up? And what do you want from me?”

“I gave in. I gave up my first victory this season despite me wanting it for so long. I threw away my principles and did what the team ordered me to do. And I messed up your chance of winning the championship there.”

“And what do you think you deserve for that?”

“I deserve to be punished.”

Marc didn’t answer to that. Despite still holding Jorge’s chin, he allowed the older man to cast down his eyes. Only when he realised that Jorge started shaking, he let go of him and leaned back. He could see that Jorge couldn’t deal with his silence. Usually Marc wasn’t a dom who was reluctant to give a punishment if deserved. But tonight it would be wrong.

“Come and sit with me.”

“What?”

Marc didn’t stress about Jorge’s small slip up of never questioning his commands. Instead he patted the free space on the couch next to him.

Only very reluctantly, Jorge followed Marc’s orders. He climbed onto the couch, immediately ending up on his knees again. But before he could really settle himself, Marc took his hand and pulled him close.

Surprised by the sudden move, Jorge fell forward. And Marc was there to catch him. Jorge ended up leaning against Marc, his head on the younger man’s shoulder, Marc’s arms wrapped around him. At first Jorge kept twitching. Of course, they had these moments of closeness in their relationship, quite often actually, but never when there was still a punishment out in the open.

“Alright. First, I want you to calm down. You don’t have to be afraid of anything. And I seriously don’t want to tie you up for this. Even though you would look quite hot like that...”

Jorge couldn’t hold back the chuckle. The moment Marc noticed that Jorge started to relax, he let his hand wander into Jorge’s hair, his fingers stroking through the wavy strands. A gesture that meant a lot for Jorge.

“That’s better, baby. First of all, if you’d actually do anything to help me concerning winning that title, I will punish you and it won’t be pleasant. I need to win it on my own.”

Marc could see that Jorge wanted to say something to that, but one stern look was enough to stop.

“And secondly, I am so proud of you. No, let me finish first. I know how hard it has been for you in the past. You couldn’t hold back your emotions in public, you basically threw people into the fire from one moment to the other if you thought that they stopped you from winning or whatever. And you knew how that ended, right?”

Jorge nodded slowly, looking up at Marc as he waited for a sign that he was allowed to speak. It came in form of an encouraging smile.

“Yeah, I know. Tears, a wall and a team working against me.”

“Do you remember what I did when you told me you would sign for Ducati?”

“You blew me so hard that I passed out for a minute...”

Marc’s laugh rippled through Jorge’s body and it was the most beautiful sound on earth. When Marc finally calmed down again, he pulled Jorge’s face in, kissing his forehead in a soft gesture.

“Yeah, that’s right. I was happy that you got a new chance, that you could finally leave behind Valentino. And right now, I am happy that you’re using that beautiful brain of yours, to not throw everything into the wind again, no matter what the consequences. I mean, I would have been over the moon for you and your first win this season, but personally it’s more important that you learned your lesson and you’re acting according to it. After all, this thing between us, it’s not just about kinks and giving up control. It’s about me helping you to find places in yourself you didn’t think you had, to realise what is right and what the consequences would be. And you know that I’m not punishing you for something you’re doing right. No, that’s actually when you deserve a treat. And that’s exactly what I’m going to give to you tonight.”


	2. The treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly nervous about this, I hope you will enjoy it <3

Gasping in surprise, Jorge couldn’t do anything, when Marc simply scooped him up in his arms, carrying him out of the living room and upstairs. He sometimes genuinely forgot how strong Marc was, despite his own slight advantage in height. When they entered the bedroom, Marc slowly put down Jorge on their bed.

“Get into your position.”

Jorge hurried to get up on his knees, sitting back on his heels and dropping his hands by his side. He didn’t even think about it, when he cast down his eyes.

“Look at me.”

Marc waited until he could meet Jorge’s eyes, before he bent down and gently stroked Jorge’s cheek. The older man couldn’t hold back a content sigh, slightly leaning into the soft touch.

“I meant it when I said that this would be a treat. So it will be your decision... Do you want your cuffs or not?”

Jorge hesitated for a moment. Marc had never given him that choice before. He was afraid of doing something wrong, possibly hurting Marc with his decision. But in the end, the answer was obvious because there was only one way for him to make this feel right.

“Can I have them, please?”

The way Jorge said that made Marc shiver. He would never get used to Jorge speaking to him like this - like he was the centre of his world, completely giving himself up in the knowledge that Marc would take care of him.

Marc nodded. Before Jorge could get off the bed though, Marc lay his hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his movements.

“Stay like that. I will get them this time.”

Feeling Jorge’s eyes on his back, Marc walked over to the cupboard. The black box looked inconspicuous to anyone who didn’t know, but every time Jorge saw it, it brought a shiver down his spine. As Marc carried it over to him, Jorge had to close his eyes. Usually it was his task to prepare himself, so it felt really special when Marc opened the box and took out Jorge’s cuffs and collar.

Swallowing heavily, Jorge opened his eyes again. Marc’s face seemed concentrated as if he was preparing his bike for an important race. There was not a single word spoken, while Marc reached for Jorge’s hands and closed the leather cuffs around his wrists. Sitting down on the bed, he did the same on Jorge’s ankles. The collar was the last piece to be attached and the moment the strap closed in his neck, Jorge stepped through that particular door in his mind, finding that hidden place where he could feel like his true self.

“On your belly. I will only secure your wrists, so you have to be a good boy and behave or otherwise I actually have to punish you. I guess you don’t want to spoil our evening, do you?”

“No, of course not.”

Marc noticed the effect his words had on Jorge as he watched the older man crawling up the bed, already getting half hard by whatever was going through his head. He waited until Jorge had lain down in his position before hooking the handcuffs together, binding Jorge to the headboard.

As much as he wanted to, Jorge resisted the urge to turn his head around. Despite their arrangement and the fact that he trusted Marc with his life, there was still that tiny voice in his head that urged him on to be careful. But when he felt Marc’s hot breath on his back, he knew that he didn’t need to listen to it.

Kneeling between Jorge’s slightly spread legs, Marc started to lick the skin above Jorge’s spine, taking his time as he covered small areas at a time, blowing his breath on them to watch it create the perfect goosebumps. After what seemed like an eternity, he reached Jorge’s neck, taking in the older man’s deep moans as he buried his nose in Jorge’s hair.

“I will make this so good for you, baby... Get up on your knees and keep those legs nicely spread for me.”

Jorge struggled to get into position, feeling Marc’s eyes on him. Leaning on his forearms to keep up his posture, he couldn’t see what was going on. He heard some shuffling though and felt Marc’s fingers on the inside of his thighs.

“You’re quite eager for this, hmm?”

Marc’s dark chuckle, so different to his usual laugh, did things to Jorge nobody else could imagine. And the moment hot breath hit his hard cock, he almost collapsed in on himself - hours of Marc teaching him those particular positions were the only reason he could hold himself up. He didn’t need to see it, but the picture of Marc lying on his back between his open thighs, settled into his mind and arousing him without a single touch.

Once Marc wrapped his lips around Jorge’s, his tongue collecting the precum, Jorge couldn’t hold back the moans any more. By now he knew how talented the younger man was in this area, even though he barely got to feel it himself. And all of Jorge’s thoughts were gone, when Marc swallowed him down in a whole.

Basking in the glorious sounds his partner made, no particular words as if Jorge remembered his usual rule of not talking, Marc took in the musky scent of him, while letting his tongue dance over the pulsating skin of his cock. Every time he could hear the hitch of breath from Jorge, Marc slightly pulled back, his lips never releasing him though.

Marc brought his hands up to Jorge’s cheeks, kneading them between his fingers, before running down his fingernails on the sensitive skin. Jorge couldn’t hold back the hiss. Up until today he couldn’t get used to that wonderful mixture of pain and pleasure.

In his mind all of these emotions were firing at him - Marc’s hot wet mouth, his fingers dancing around his hole, making it flutter in anticipation. Despite this height of sensation, Jorge could still make out the sound of a tube being uncapped, followed by the feeling of ice cold lube dribbling onto his hole.

By now it didn’t need much work from Marc to be able to push two fingers inside Jorge, immediately finding that spot and rubbing hard at it. Desperately trying to keep up his weight on his forearms, Jorge knew that he was fighting a lost battle. He could feel the edge coming nearer, unwillingly buckling his hips, which earned him a hard slap on his ass from Marc.

As if that had been the last piece missing, Jorge screamed out his orgasm, groaning Marc’s name when he felt the younger man swallow all his cum, not leaving behind a single drop. With a slurping sound, Marc withdrew his fingers from Jorge’s hole, but kept on licking him, pressing his tongue into the oversensitive slit.

The groaning soon turned into wailing, the sensation too much. Incoherent mumbles of _no_ and _stop, please_ were lost to the pillow, where Jorge’s face rested; yet he knew that Marc wouldn’t care about these words. As long as it wasn’t _Honda_ , Marc wouldn’t stop.

He didn’t always manage to do it and Marc knew that, but after what seemed like an eternity, Jorge got hard again. When Marc released him with a loud plop, Jorge could hear him chuckling. Jorge could feel the blush in his cheeks.

“Look at you. So eager... Do you really think you deserve to come again?”

“Please, Marc... You said that I’ve been good...”

“Hmm, you’re right...”

Jorge listened to the rustling of sheets and clothes. Of course, he could have peeked, but then he didn’t want to anger Marc, not tonight. The bed was dipping behind him and then Marc’s hands were on Jorge’s thighs, slightly pushing them into a more steady position.

“Come on, I know you can do better than that.”

Jorge was still shaking, too focused on his own hard-on, so it took him a while to get into position - which immediately earned him another smack on his ass.

“That’s better. I knew you could do it.”

The small praise gave Jorge warm shivers. There was nothing better than pleasing Marc and get recognition from him. But then Marc made him wait. There was no more movement and no sound besides Jorge’s laboured breathing. Then it all happened really quickly. The opening of bottle of lube, the squirting sound - only to be followed by a slight smack against his balls, as Marc spread the lube on his hole with his tongue. The mixture of coolness and heat made Jorge groan. Marc took his time, teasing Jorge’s hole several times, before pushing his tongue inside.

“Oh my God...”

Jorge tried to push back, tried to feel more of that sweet sensation, but all too soon Marc retreated, chuckling at Jorge’s attempt.

“Please, Marc...”

“Patience, babe.”

Groaning in frustration, Jorge buried his face in the pillow. He didn’t want Marc to see his yearning for more. However, the younger man seemed to realise what his teasing did to Jorge.

Only a moment later, Jorge felt Marc’s hard cock at his hole. In one swift motion Marc buried himself in Jorge as the older man was already lose from the earlier exertion. As soon as Marc bottomed out, they both halted for a moment.

Leaning down, Marc let Jorge feel the sensation of his upper body covering his back, softly kissing his neck. At this point Jorge could only push back a little, words already wiped from his mind. And Marc understood the sign all too well.

After a couple of slow pushes, he started to pound into Jorge in a relentlessly way, angling himself in a way that he brushed Jorge’s prostate with every move. Obscene sounds filled the room - the slurping of the used lube, the smacking of Marc burying himself in Jorge over and over, both of them groaning and moaning breathlessly.

“Oh fuck... please, Marc... please, can I come?”

Jorge’s voice was dripping with desperation. Marc couldn’t hold back the grin, when - instead of an answer - he reached for Jorge’s so far neglected cock. It was dripping in precum and hot to the touch. Closing his fingers around it, slightly squeezing it, Marc drew the most delicious moan from Jorge.

“Yes, baby, come for me.”

As Marc squeezed his cock one more time as well as upping his pace, Jorge couldn’t hold it back any more. Screaming, his whole body spasmed as he took Marc over the edge with him. Unable to hold his position any more, Jorge collapsed on the bed, Marc falling on top of him. But that didn’t matter to him as he was floating on a post-orgasmic cloud - Marc’s warm spunk inside him topping the sensation of his spent body.

Jorge didn’t even realise that Marc had already uncuffed him, until the younger man pulled him into his arms while slowly slipping out of him. With a content smile, Jorge pressed himself into the touch before turning his head and finding Marc’s lips for a slow and sensual kiss.

“Thank you.”

“You’re more than welcome. You know I love giving you a treat when you deserve it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write to "treat" scene. However, it is the first time I'm writing something like that and I don't know yet how it will turn out. If it comes out okayish, I will post it as the second chapter here.


End file.
